Breaking The Routine
by fallen-stars-stories
Summary: Since Naruto left the routines been the same, eat, sleep, work, live. Only one thing is powerful enough to properly break the routine and Ino and Shikamaru are about to find out what it is. Ino/Shika, implied Shika/Tema. Slight Sakura bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Petal Falling here ^_^ I haven't wrote anything for this account for ages so here's a twoshot for you. This twoshot can become a longer story though, Just say if you want it longer in reviews. If I get enough feedback I might make it longer.

This story is shika/ino, might seem shika/tema at beginning but that's the point of the story. In Ino's Pov and is set just before Naruto returns from training with Jiraiya.

Note: I'm English so I'm using GBP(Great British Pound) for currency.

* * *

I got up at 7, like I do every morning now. Since Naruto left every thing's been the same, we're all stuck in a routine. I got dressed in the clothes I wear everyday and went downstairs to my kitchen. Like every other morning my dad is sat at the table drinking coffee and I can see my mum working in the garden through the window behind the sink. I need a big breakfast every day now so I have my usual bowl of cereal, 2 slices of toast with raspberry jam and a croissant. I exchange pleasant small talk with my dad while I eat before putting my plates in the sink and leaving the house. I wave to my mum and then walk the all to familiar route to the hospital. Since I do it so often, everyone I pass who is also stuck in a routine smile at me as they recognise me when we pass.

When I reached the hospital I got changed in front of my locker like I always do, and preformed my rounds under Shizune, like I do everyday. I then had lunch with Sakura, tuna sandwich and salted crisps, the same as the day before and the one before that. I then spent the rest of the afternoon doing my research, research on the topic I've been researching for the past 5 months. I then help my mum close the shop before flipping through the channels on our TV, there's never anything on, and then going to bed. It's always the same. Everyday I do the same thing, I see the same people and I experience the same things. Life has got to be more than just this!

Today the hospital is being inspected so I have the day off, the first time in 8 months. Me and Sakura are going shopping. We met about 10, so I could have a lie in and not get up till half past 8. I glance at her as we walk down the main street with all the shops. She's smiling, her usual bouncy self. I don't understand her sometimes, she doesn't show she's bothered about anything. I'm not even sure she actually misses Naruto and Sasuke, she really doesn't deserve their affection. If Shikamaru or Choji left I wouldn't be able to stand it, I would go crazy, especially if it was Shikamaru who went. I haven't liked Sasuke for ages now, it's Shikamaru I like now, but he likes that sand girl Temari.

"Oooh, let's go in here Ino!" My pink haired friend exclaimed and grabbed my arm to darg me into the clothes shop she had spotted. As soon as we got in the door she shot off to the sale racks and left me standing like a lemon. I didn't really want to follow her so I headed in the opposite direction to browse the handbags. Most of them were plain and old designs so I just skipped these and went straight for the new designs. One particular bag which was regular size and purple, to match my favourite dress, with sequins and small clear beads caught my eye. I just have to check the price...What?! £40. That's way too much for me, but I haven't been shopping for ages so I do have enough money. I think I will get it, I deserve a treat for living my routine everyday.

When I reached the till, Sakura was there as well. She was stood at the back of the line, her arms full of clothes which were half price or 20% off, she's a sucker for sales. I joined the queue just behind her and pretending to listen as she began chatting animatedly. The line started to go down quicker when another shop assistant was brought out but Sakura was already annoying me. Finally it was my turn to be served, and as my luck has it, I am going to be served by annoying girl.

"Hello, welcome to our store." She said to me in a monotonous voice while looking at her very long, sharp bright red nails. Her lips are painted the same colour as her nails and don't match her uniform at all. She doesn't have much more make-up on, just eye-liner and mascara surrounding her sparkling, green eyes that stand out because of her jet black hair. I can tell her hairs been died because you can see her blond roots appearing at the top of her head. "Will that be all?" She asked in the same voice after she scanned by bag. I nodded and handed over the money before turning around and walking straight out of the shop.

-xxX-Xxx-

It's now getting towards evening and I'm walking back home. I decided to go the long way round, to carry on breaking my routine. Earlier on Sakura was buzzing because she thinks Naruto's going to be coming back soon. Everytime she mentions Naruto or Sasuke in a loving way, I just can't think of anything but Shikamaru. I've noticed most people are turned off by his laziness and the way he always detaches himself from situations, but I think it makes him more of a challenge to win over. I love the boys I like being a challenge, it makes getting them to go out with me more interesting. That's why I'm not too keen on boys asking me out and why I was totally in love with Sasuke. I don't think there's...

"Watch where you're going?!" Oh great. I am such an idiot, I was so lost in thought I banged into someone and now I'm on the floor. Oh no, I got dirt on my new bag.I hear a growl from above me and there's my love rival glaring down at me with a glare on her face. Now that's a scary face, not that I'd say it to her though, she'd probably kill me. I only now notice him running up to us. My love, my angel, my Shikamaru. Except he's not mine, he's hers. I can't remember why she's here though. I know it was something important but It's just slipped my mind.

"Ino! Are you alright?" Shikimaru asked hastily once her reached us, a little out of breathe but not so much that he lost his I'm-so-sexy atmosphere. He holds out his hand to me, which I of course except. I've held hands with him before, for fighting and training purposes and I'm always amazed by how our hands fit together so perfectly. Now I'm just stood here like a idiot holding on to his hand too long. Oh, that's not a good thing to do. I drop his hand and take a step backwards. I nod at them before picking up my bag and turning to walk away, back the way I came but it doesn't matter right now. I just need to leave the scene before I do something too embarrassing.

Well that's not gonna happen now. I've just tripped over and landed on the floor again. Shikamaru once again helps me up and tells Temari he'll meet her later somewhere. What's he doing, aren't they on a date or something. Now he's strated walking towards my house. I have two choices; 1, ask what he's doing and he might change his mind and go off with Temari or 2, just roll with it. I'll just roll with it. I run to catch up with him, my arms swinging freakishly by my sides. I better stop them doing that before he notices.

He's just staring ahead, not looking at anything but were we're going. Is he mad at me? I can't look at him, to stop myself I'll stare at the floor. Ewww, Konoha streets are horrible, there so dirty. Someone should really...

Oh my god, what is wrong with me? I just walked into a friggin' tree. I'm not normally this clumsy, I'm just to obsessed with Shikamaru. He's staring at me now. His gaze full of worry. Aww, he's worried about me. It's just a friend thing though, oh how I wish it could be more.

* * *

Wooo, finally done. This took me about 3 weeks to write. I kept going back and changing bits trying to get it exactly how I wanted it, I didn't get there in the end but I think this is good enough.

Please review, whether to compliment, flame, constructively critisize or just to ramble. Responses really cheer me up and let me know that people have opinions about my story so I want to write more ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Petal Falling here ^_^ 2nd chapter of my ino/shika twoshot. Still in Ino's POV. Includes a OC of mine created specifically for this story but may re-used for a different purpose in another of my stories.

I don't think I'm gonna make this story any longer, I like the couple but I don't like it enough to be able to write a whole long story around it.

However, The couple might feature in my long Naruto story I'm going to post on my **Rose-Petal-Falling324 **account.

* * *

Hey, it's you guys again. Well I have to tell you what happened last night now. It was really weird, Shikamaru was walking me home as you know and then I walked into that tree. After that he started acting really weird. He didn't look at me and was walking even slower then he usual, I thought he was just being really lazy again but now I'm not sure. Maybe I offended him and he thought he had to look after me, even though he was on a date with the sand girl. I just don't know.

"Ino, hurry up, will ya?" That's my mum shouting, I'm in the shower right now and she wants to get in the bathroom. I quickly jumped out, oh crap, the floors wet. Man, that hurts, I nearly did the splits. I wrap the the purple fluffy towel round me and prepare to make a run for it. That stupid little brat who my parents insist is related to me always tries to take pictures of me in the morning because he knows I hate how I look in the mornings. He can only do it on weekends and when I'm off work though, otherwise I leave before him. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm off again today. Wooo.

Right I'm gonna go for it. One. Two. Three. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! I can hear the camera going but I keep my head down and make it to my room in only 5 seconds. That's got to be like a world record. Now for the hard part this morning. What to wear? And how to do my hair? And how to accessorise? I sit at my dresser and begin playing with my hair. I could twist it up like this, but then there's a bump on the side. Maybe if I tie it up like I use to have it, but my fringe is way too long for that now. Right I give up, I'll just straighten it and leave it down.

-xxX-Xxx-

It took me about 55 minutes to finish getting dressed, doing my make-up and then my hair. But I won't bore you with all those little details. I'm now sat at the table having my breakfast, or what would have been my breakfast if that annoying little twit hadn't scoffed it all down but now all I have is coffee. Look at him sat there all smug. His perfectly gelled blond hair shining and nearly blinding me. God, that freak uses like half a large tub a day on his locks. Ooh, I've just had the best idea. I pretend to yawn and stretch, slowly moving my hand closer to the boy before pouncing on him.

"Ha, take this twerp!" I yell while holding him in a headlock and giving him a noogie, ruining his styles hair.

"Ino! Stop it!" He yells at me in his whiny voice, oh how I hate that voice. "Mum, get the beast of me!" I growled and let go before smacking him on the head sharply. Before he had chance to tell on me again. I grabbed my new handbag and bolted out of the house, laughing. Oh that freak, it's so easy to taunt him.

"Ino!" I stop dead, I know that voice, it's him. My love. My Shikamaru. I turn round to stare into his amazing eyes and was lost. I can see his mouth moving, but why can't I hear him, He looks embarrassed, I have a feeling I need to hear this. Come on Ino, focus on what he's saying not on his perfect cheek bones. "...and the it hit me..."

Oh my god, his lips are so perfect. The shape of them are just amazing, especially how they keep their shape when they move. Move? Oh, he's still talking. Crap, what did he realise? I really need to listen to people and stop fixating on their good/bad qualities. Like when Sakura talks I barely hear anything she says, all I can focus on is her massive forehead. Oh no, I'm doing again! I didn't hear what he said, really listen now.

"...so, do you?" Oh crap, he's finished speaking, and he wants an answer. Quick think...

"No?" I say hesitantly, right that's the wrong answer he looks so upset. "I mean yes." I hurried that sentence, he might not have understood it. He understood it, and he's happy. His face has just lit up completely, he looks so amazing when he smiles. I need to know what I said yes to now though.

"Really?" I nodded. "Ino, thank you, so much." Oh dear, he's hugging me now, of course I'm hugging him back. But what did I say yes to. "You have no idea what this means to me, well you probably cause I'm guessing it means the same to you." Alright, now I confused. He's rambling, Shikamaru Nara never rambles, and he hasn't complained about anything for almost 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry, I messed up the answer, maybe you should ask me the question again so we make it proper." I smiling sweetly, he's looking at me weirdly but he nods, he's gonna ask again. Yes! My power of persuasion never fails.

"Do you like me, the same way I like you?" Oh god, is that what he said. I just told him I fancied him without knowing. Hang on, why am I fixating on that part? Shikamaru likes me...

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Now he's hugging me again, because I jumped in his arms but still. This is just so amazing, but what about the sand girl. Wasn't he with her? Oh screw it, I can deal with that later. For now I'm just going to enjoy this moment.

I finally know why I've been stuck in this routine, I didn't have the one thing that you can never predict. Love.

* * *

Yay, finished. This chapter wa hard. It took me awhile to get back into my version of Ino's thoughts. Ah well, at least it's done.

Please review an tell me what you think. If I get some positive responses I might do another story like this.


End file.
